This invention relates, generally, to a system for anchoring a pipe or other similar elongated object to the inside of a right angle structural part, preferably in such manner that the pipe anchors and pipe anchored thereto do not extend transversely beyond the right angle structural part. The invention relates more particularly to railway cars having sidewalls which have side sills in the form of right angle structural members extending along a sidewall and a system of pipe anchors secured to the inside of the elongated right angle structural members with no parts of the pipe anchors extending from the rail car sidewall beyond the extent to which the right angle structural member extends.
The pipe anchors are of generally known type and comprise an anchor base and mating wedge clamp. Such pipe anchors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,792 dated Mar. 27, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,354 dated Jan. 13, 1953 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,538 dated Sep. 16, 1980.
Each pipe anchor of the system comprises a pipe anchor base to which is fastened a bracket by means of which each pipe anchor base can be mounted by a single bolt to the inside of the right angle structural member. One part of each bracket has an elongated bolt receiving opening which can be aligned with a bolt hole in one leg of the right angle structural member whereby a single bolt will suffice to attach each bracket and its attached anchor base in a manner which prevents appreciable relative movement between the anchor base and the right angle structural member or part.
The object of the invention, generally stated, is the provision of a system for anchoring a pipe or other similar elongated object to a right angle structural part or member at spaced locations therealong in such a manner that only a single bolt is used at each location to secure a pipe anchor to the right angle structural member with relative movement between a pipe anchor and the right angle structural part being prevented.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a system which utilizes known type pipe anchor bases and wedge clamps with attaching brackets permanently fastened to each anchor base so as to provide a ready-made combined part which may be readily installed at each desired location by use of a single bolt, preferably, a Huck type bolt.
For a more complete understanding of the nature and scope of the invention, reference may now be had to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: